


Troublemaker

by fbaoliveira



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Português, dahyun is that bitch, sana cant resist, we got it sana we cant resist as well
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbaoliveira/pseuds/fbaoliveira
Summary: Festa de gente rica é um porre, Sana sabia bem disso, mas com a presença de Dahyun ali tudo conseguia ser um pouco pior. Ou melhor. Difícil explicar.Quem diz que Deus não deu asa à cobra é porque não conheceu essa ainda. Era difícil ficar ali sentada encarando a coreana, mas, como todo mundo que já ficou cara a cara com uma cobra sabe, é melhor que ela esteja em seu campo de visão do que fora dele.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> _"After a drink or two_   
> _I was putty in your hands_  
>  _I don't know if I have the strength to stand" - Olly Murs_
> 
> .
> 
> A Dahyun é um tofu tão fofinho na vida real que eu não sei como eu consegui fazer um personagem assim com ela

E lá estava Sana mais uma vez sentada na ponta da bancada de bebidas sozinha em uma das festas de milionários que sua mãe e o marido dela amavam fazer. Elas sempre foram uma família rica, ela já estava acostumada a esse tipo de ambiente, mas com certeza sua vida ficou muito mais agitada depois do segundo casamento de sua mãe. O homem era ótimo pra ela e eles se davam muito bem desde o início, mas ele tinha um sério problema: uma filha que veio de brinde e acabou com sua paz de espírito.

Desde a primeira vez que ela pôs os olhos em Dahyun ela sabia que aquilo não daria nada certo. Não porque ela não tenha gostado do que viu, longe disso. Era o oposto. Ela havia gostado _demais_ do que viu ali.

_E que inferno era aquela garota._

Mesmo de longe Sana não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Tinha algo de hipnotizante no rosto extremamente expressivo da coreana. E, para ajudar, ela estava especialmente deslumbrante naquele terninho curto e exageradamente sensual para um evento em casa, mas quem já a conhecia há tanto tempo quanto Sana não se surpreendia mais com as roupas dela.

Sana praguejou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos para disfarçar a expressão de raiva quando percebeu que, por se distrair com seu vinho por alguns segundos, tinha perdido Dahyun de vista. _Onde aquela praga foi parar agora?_

Sua resposta não demorou para chegar.

\- Tá perdida em casa, irmãzinha?

_Filha da puta_

Sana estremeceu ao ouvir sua voz falando essa maldita palavra em seu ouvido. Ela havia se aproximado de suas costas sem Sana perceber, e agora estava com corpo inteiro colado ao seu e a boca insuportavelmente próxima a seu ouvido.

\- Aparentemente eu tô é perdida no inferno. Dahyun, você pode só parar de me chamar assim, por favor?

\- Por que, xuxu? Só porque não somos parentes de sangue não significa que não podemos nos considerar.

Uma das mãos de Dahyun parou na cintura de Sana enquanto a outra acariciava seus cabelos, sem deixar, é claro, de passar delicadamente por sua nuca e fazer seu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Maldito dia que ela deixou escapar como sua nuca era sensível.

\- Acho que a vida decidiu pela gente que eu nunca vou ser sua "irmãzinha".

\- Só porque você é mais velha?

A japonesa virou o rosto para encarar Dahyun da forma mais fria que pôde.

\- Não é possível que você seja tão cínica.

\- E quando "a vida" decidiu isso então, posso saber, meu bem?

 _Quando eu fui idiota o suficiente para achar que você era uma boa ideia_.

A coreana falou isso com a cara mais lavada do mundo e já foi se sentando no banco a sua frente. Se acomodou de forma a fazer o maior contato possível entre suas coxas e as dela. Dahyun bem sabia como Sana gostava de seu corpo, especialmente de suas coxas.

\- Talvez quando eu te fiz gozar a primeira vez. Nessa cozinha bem aqui, aliás. Com você encostada nesse mesmo balcão.

\- Eu lembro bem, não precisa detalhar. Foi maravilhoso.

Esse sorriso.

Esse maldito sorriso que ela dá toda vez que quer alguma coisa é simplesmente irresistível.

Dahyun aproximou mais ainda o rosto do de Sana, sem perder o contato entre suas pernas e continuou a falar no mesmo tom neutro e pleno de sempre.

\- Certamente esse é um momento que eu nunca vou esquecer, mas acho que o meu favorito sempre vai ser a primeira vez que você usou uma cinta comigo, lembra? Foi a melhor surpresa que eu já recebi, eu acho.

_Como se fosse possível esquecer._

\- Achei que você preferisse o vibrador solto ao invés da cinta.

O contato visual entre as duas não se quebrava por nada. Era quase uma competição para ver quem fraquejava primeiro.

\- Eu prefiro mesmo, mas foi a visão deliciosa que eu tive o prazer de ter, de você sem roupa vestindo aquilo na minha frente pela primeira vez, que fez desse dia algo tão especial. O fator surpresa conta muito, Satang. Lembre-se disso.

Imagens daquela e de tantas outras noites inundavam a mente da japonesa. Ela já estava perdida em meio a seus pensamentos novamente.

\- O que você quer, Dahyun? Não estou entendendo qual é a função dessa conversa.

\- Eu preciso falar em voz alta ou você só vai me acompanhar ocasionalmente até o quarto depois que esse jantar acabar?

\- Não sei, espera o jantar acabar pra saber.

\- Mal posso esperar. Te vejo mais tarde, meu amor.

Dahyun levantou da cadeira, beijou o topo da cabeça de Sana e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

A japonesa sentiu seu sangue ferver de ódio. Essa era a segunda coisa que Sana mais odiava, esse beijo quase maternal que Dahyun sempre dava por cima de seu cabelo. Mas nada era mais detestável que ser chamada de "irmãzinha" pela pessoa por quem ela mais sentiu tesão na vida.

A noite seguiu sem mais troca de palavras entre elas, apenas uma troca constante de olhares, sempre acompanhados de um sorriso cínico de Dahyun e de uma revirada de olhos desesperada de Sana. Ela tinha medo de olhar demais para a garota e cometer alguma loucura no meio do jantar. Não sabia dizer que tinha mais vontade de agarrá-la ou de jogá-la pela janela nesse momento.

_Ótimo, agora ela está fofocando com a minha mãe de novo._

A mãe de Sana adorava Dahyun desde o dia em que tinha a conhecido. Parecia que elas eram melhores amigas, e a senhora sempre fazia questão de repetir como Sana deveria ser mais próxima da coreana também. "Uma menina tão doce, meu amor!", "Uma pessoa tão divertida!", "Não sei porque você a evita tanto". _Ah, se eu te contasse, mãe..._

Estranhamente, no fim da noite, Dahyun tinha sumido de sua vista outra vez. Sana não acharia ruim se ela tivesse decido ir dormir apenas, quem sabe assim poderia ter uma noite de paz naquela casa.

As duas já tinham se mudado de lá há muito tempo e estavam morando na capital, cada uma em sua casa - que eram bem distantes uma da outra, como Sana fez questão. Ela achou que assim conseguiria superar aquela a atração maluca que ela sentia, mas os anos foram passando e sempre que elas se reencontravam era a mesma coisa. Sana não conseguia resistir a ela.

E não é como se Sana não gostasse nem um pouco daquilo.

Nunca na vida havia conhecido alguém que a causou tantos sentimentos de uma vez só. Apesar de fazê-la perder a cabeça diversas vezes, também fazia Sana se sentir viva. Ela conseguia ter certeza que ainda era uma ser humano com sentimentos genuínos, e não só um corpo que só existia para fazer o que era mandada. Sana se sentia tão vazia antes que o misto de tesão e ódio que ela nutria pela garota era absolutamente viciante. 

Em meio aos próprios pensamentos Sana decide tomar um banho antes de ir se deitar. O dia estava muito quente e ela sabia que não dormiria sem sentir um pouco de água gelada no corpo antes.

Quando abriu a porta... _era óbvio que ela faria isso, não? Você é muito ingênua, Minatozaki_

Dahyun estava lá enrolada em uma toalha branca passando creme no corpo e sorrindo para ela.

\- Você tem chuveiro no seu antigo quarto também.

Sana desviou o olhar da pele exposta das costas de Dahyun para dentro do box.

\- Tenho, mas lá não teria você me olhando com essa cara de falso desprezo. Eu já falei como eu adoro quando você finge que não morre de tesão por mim?

\- A única coisa maior que a sua cretinice é o seu ego.

\- Xinga mais que gosto.

\- Não é possível...

\- Que você esteja na minha mão tão fácil assim? Pois eu te digo que é.

\- Você fala esse tipo de coisa como se não fosse cair de quatro na minha frente agora se eu te pedisse também, Dahyun.

Por experiência própria ela sabia que era verdade. 

Sana começou a tirar as próprias roupas para entrar no banho, decidiu que a presença de Dahyun ali não iria mudar seus planos por completo naquela noite. 

\- Você sabe que eu fico do jeito que você quiser a hora que você quiser, a diferença entre nós duas é que eu não sou hipócrita sobre os meus próprios desejos.

Sana, que estava só de lingerie, parou tudo que estava fazendo depois de ouvir essa frase e olhou no fundo dos olhos da coreana, que sentiu uma onda de frio descer até o fim de sua coluna depois daquela encarada.

\- Você me chamou de que? Acho que eu não ouvi direito.

\- Além de hipócrita vai fazer a dissimulada também?

Sana se aproximou com o mesmo semblante sério e frio e, numa puxada só, jogou a toalha de Dahyun longe no chão. Era raro ver Dahyun esboçar surpresa com o rosto, mas dessa vez não conseguiu evitar. Não estava esperando por essa.

Ela encostou o corpo nu da coreana de forma nada delicada na parede, sem se importar com o toque gelado da parece em sua pele. Ela prensou seu próprio corpo contra o dela a ponto de sentir até os movimentos de sua respiração. Desencostou seu tórax apenas o suficiente para segurar um dos mamilos dela entre seus dedos numa posição ótima para beliscar a região se quisesse. 

\- Repete.

\- Hipócrita.

O sorriso maldito de Dahyun estava estampado em seu rosto novamente. Sana fechou os dedos um pouco mais. Sabia que não estava doendo ainda, mas via o leve desespero e muito tesão nos olhos de Dahyun. Ela adorava esses momentos.

\- Cuidado com as suas palavras, Kim.

\- O que é o pior que você pode fazer? 

Sana apertou mais forte dessa vez, o que faz o corpo de Dahyun inteiro se contrair num impulso.

\- Não sei, você quer descobrir?

_Nem eu sei, na verdade. Você mexe com a minha cabeça._

Dahyun não resiste e puxa o rosto de Sana para o seu, mordendo e puxando seu lábio inferior antes de beijá-la de uma vez. A japonesa se odiava por ser tão fraca perto dela, mas era impossível se controlar. Ela logo fechou os olhos, abriu a mão e passou a massagear seu seio como um todo enquanto sentia aquele toque da boca dela na sua. Não demorou para Sana descer sua boca até o pescoço de Dahyun, que já respirava mais alto e de forma descompassada.

A coreana aproveitou para tirar também o sutiã de Sana e empurrou seu tronco para trás para ter acesso aos seus seios descobertos. Foi diretamente com a boca em um deles, tirando um arfar dela.

Dessa vez foram as mãos de Sana que puxaram o rosto de Dahyun para o dela. A beijou mais uma vez antes de separar seus corpos de uma vez.

\- Se quiser me esperar na cama, fique à vontade. Eu já vou.

\- O que? 

\- Antes de qualquer coisa eu preciso de um banho. Se não quiser esperar, boa noite. 

\- Tudo bem, eu mereço ter que passar um pouco de vontade também. Eu fiz isso com você a noite inteira, não?

Sana, que já estava dentro do box, apenas terminou de se despir e ligou o chuveiro.

\- Como você aguenta essa água quente no calor? 

Dahyun não faz questão de responder nem de se enrolar na toalha para ir até a antiga cama de Sana. Era tão comum as duas passarem a noite juntas "assistindo filme" quando ainda moravam lá que as camas de ambos os quartos eram de casal.

Sana não pensou em mais nada além de como era revigorante sentir aquela água fria contra sua pele durante o banho. Saiu, se secou e foi em direção ao corpo de Dahyun deitado na cama por baixo dos lençóis. Ela parecia apreciar a visão que tinha da garota num roupão andando até ela. 

Ela parou em pé na frente da cama e começou a desamarrar o roupão. Dahyun não precisou de palavras para entender o que ela queria nesse momento, e, depois de tirar o lençol de cima de si, engatinhou até a japonesa, terminou de tirar o tecido do corpo dela e ficou de joelhos na cama para voltar a beijá-la. 

Sem desconectar o beijo, Sana a empurrou contra a cama e se deitou por cima dela. Aproveitou a posição para explorar toda a lateral do corpo da coreana com as mãos enquanto ela acariciava sua nuca e agarrava seus cabelos de vez em quando. Não raramente elas passavam um tempo considerável apenas ali, acariciando o corpo uma da outra, antes de partir para o sexo de fato. Principalmente quando ficavam muito tempo sem se encontrar, como era o caso. _Até parece saudade_. 

Sana separou bruscamente o beijo e ficou em pé na ponta da cama novamente. Ela jogou uma das pernas de Dahyun pro lado, fazendo-a deitar de bruços antes de puxar seu quadril pra cima.

\- Você ama essa visão né?

\- É uma das poucas coisas que valem a pena em você.

Dahyun quase deixou um grito escapar com estalo do primeiro tapa. Isso se repetiu mais algumas vezes, e a coreana sentia uma sensação boa se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Sana a conhecia por inteiro, sabia dosar a quantidade de força e a quantidade de carícias que precisava misturar para fazer Dahyun se esquecer completamente de todos os problemas que tinha na vida. Os beijos suaves que a japonesa deixou em sua pele pareciam choques de tão sensível que sua bunda tinha ficado depois de tudo aquilo. Sana notou como o corpo dela se contraia inteiro por conta de seus gestos, e ela sorriu satisfeita.

\- Você está tão sensível assim? 

\- Mais do que deveria. 

\- Fica tranquila, você já pode relaxar. 

Dito isso, Sana subiu um pouco seus beijos pelas costas da coreana e escorregou uma mão por seu abdome até o meio de suas pernas. Os toques era suaves, bem como os gemidos quase inaudíveis de Dahyun por enquanto. Sana voltou a apoiar as mãos no quadril de Dahyun quando finalmente levou sua boca de encontro com sua intimidade, tirando um gemido muito mais profundo da garota. _Por que tudo tinha que ser tão bom assim? Por que tinha que dar tão certo?_ Depois de alguns minutos as pernas de Dahyun já começavam a vacilar, Sana a empurrou para deitar de bruços na cama. A japonesa, ainda em pé, arrastava a uma mão por toda a extensão das costas de Dahyun e voltava arranhando de leve só pra ver seu corpo inteiro reagir a ela enquanto a penetrava com a outra. Suas costas se arqueavam, seu quadril se empinava mais e sua boca sorria. Era maravilhoso de se ver.

Deitada ali ao seu lado, depois de atingir seu ápice, Dahyun ficava tão relaxada que nem parecia a mesma pessoa irritante de sempre. Sana se permitiu observar aquela cena por alguns minutos. _Você podia ser assim o tempo todo._ A coreana retribuiu o olhar e levou uma das mãos ao rosto da outra garota. Com o polegar, delicadamente, ela acariciou sua bochecha, seu queixo e seus lábios antes de jogar seu corpo por cima do dela e capturar sua boca para si outra vez. A japonesa viu toda a sua pose se desfazer entre os dedos de Dahyun quando a tocou _lá_. 

Ela se agarrava firmemente ao corpo da coreana enquanto ela a estimulava. Dahyun beijava seu pescoço enquanto isso, e só parou porque parou de ouvir os sons de Sana e notou que a japonesa estava mordendo seus lábios. 

\- Não faz isso, deixa eu te ouvir. Somos só nós duas aqui. 

_Esse é o problema. Eu tenho medo do que eu posso deixar escapar._

Dahyun sabia o que fazer para ajudar Sana a relaxar mais. Ela continuou falando algumas palavras de desejo perto de seu ouvido, em meio a seus beijos e mordidas. Por incrível que pareça, a japonesa sentia mais prazer assim, num sexo quase romântico, do que com as loucuras que elas faziam de vez em quando. Dahyun achava esse fato curioso, mas não se incomodava com isso, ela gostava de qualquer uma das coisas com Sana. 

Ao ouvir o aviso da japonesa que ela já estava chegando no final, Dahyun uniu o trabalho de sua boca ao de sua mão para levar Sana ao seu primeiro ápice da noite também. Depois de sentir o espasmo acabar e a outra garota terminar de sugar o que escorreu dela, Sana puxou sua cabeça de volta a ombro e abraçou seu corpo novamente. Essa era outra mania dela que a coreana não conseguiu deixar de perceber com o passar do tempo. Ela sempre precisava se agarrar a alguma coisa quando se relaxava. Não parecia a mesma pessoa fria e que não mantinha praticamente contato físico nenhum no dia a dia.

Talvez esses sejam os poucos momentos de sinceridade pura entre elas. 

O resto da noite seguiu tão bom quanto o começo, e depois de algum tempo elas estavam exaustas. Obviamente Dahyun se recusou a sair do quarto de Sana durante a madrugada e fez questão de dormir abraçada na japonesa, como sempre. _Pelo menos eu nunca precisei pedir isso em voz alta._

Sana acordou de manhã com o som da outra garota se vestindo para, quem sabe, finalmente ir embora de lá e voltar à rotina normal. A japonesa precisava de um pouco de paz para se recuperar de tudo que tinha a acontecido.

\- Bom dia, irmãzinha - Dahyun fala com um sorriso divertido.

_Filha da puta._


End file.
